


An Open Book

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [34]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Jester leaves her notebook laying around for anyone to see.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Fjord - NotebookFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	An Open Book

It was just a notebook.  Jester’s notebook.  But just a notebook.  Where she wrote down all her thoughts.  That she had left, open, on the table.  That notebook.

Fjord was not a prying man.  He respected people’s secrets.  He had his own after all.

But to know Jester’s thoughts, to have a peek behind her eyes, was a temptation he wanted to give into.  He couldn’t explain why.  There was an itch behind his eyes and a tickle in his fingers that said, “Look!  What harm could there be?

Fjord reached over, flipped the notebook shut, and patted the cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
